A print fleet system comprises a plurality of printers. A display of one or more print job queues for one printer on a user interface system is known. For a print fleet system there is a need for an overview of all the print job queues of the plurality of printers in the print fleet system. Print job queues are usually implemented in memory means of a control unit of the printer, for example as linked lists of objects representing print jobs. In such an overview of print job queues a print job queue is usually represented by subsequent rectangles. Each rectangle is representing a print job in the print job queue. The order of the rectangles corresponds to the order of the print jobs in the print job queue. The size of the rectangles correspond to the time needed to finish the corresponding print job. An operator may be able to drag the image item representing a first print job file from one print job queue representation to another print job queue representation in order to move the first print job from a print job queue corresponding to the one print job queue presentation to a print job queue corresponding to the other print job queue representation. However, the printer corresponding to the other print job queue may not be suitable to print the print job.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a method that helps an operator or user to move print jobs from one printer in the print fleet system to another printer in the print fleet system, in a way that is valid and productive.